pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodney Hall
Rodney Hall OAM (born 18 November 1935) is an Australian poet and novelist. Life Hall was born in Solihull, Warwickshire, England. He came to Australia as a child after World War II, and studied at the University of Queensland (1971).Australian Poets and Their Works, by William Wilde. Oxford University Press, 1996 In the 1960s Hall began working as a freelance writer, and a book and film reviewer. He also worked as an actor, and was often engaged by the Australian Broadcasting Commission in Brisbane. Between 1967 and 1978 he was the Poetry Editor of The Australian.http://www.nla.gov.au/ms/findaids/4834.html#bioghist1 National Library of Australia He began publishing poetry in the 1970s and has since published thirteen novels, including Just Relations and The Island in the Mind. He lived in Shanghai for a period in the late 1980s. From 1991-1994, he served as chair of the Australia Council. Hall lives in Victoria. Rodney's memoir "Popeye Never Told You" was launched in May 2010 and was published by Pier 9. Recognition In addition to a number of literary awards, he has received a membership in the Order of Australia.the author himself, plus birth certificate, plus AM citation. Awards Publications Poetry *''Penniless Till Doomsday''. Dulwich, UK: Outpost Publications, 1962. *"Statues & Lovers" in Four Poets (by David Malouf, Don Maynard, Judith Rodriguez, & Rodney Hall). Melbourne: Cheshires, 1962, pp. 64–82.Rodney Hall (1935– ), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 10, 2012. *''Poems'' (illustrated by Andrew Sibley). Adelaide: Australian Letters, 1963. *''Forty Beads on a Hangman’s Rope: Fragments of memory''. Newnham, Tas: Wattle Grove Press, 1963. *''Eyewitness: Poems''. Sydney: South Head Press, 1967. *''The Law of Karma: A progression of poems''. Canberra: Australian National University, 1968. *''The Autobiography of a Gorgon, and other poems''. Melbourne & Canberra: Cheshire, 1968. *''Heaven, in a Way''. St Lucia, Qld: [[University of Queensland Press], 1970. *''Romulus and Remus''. St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1970. *''A Soapbox Omnibus''. St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1973. *''Selected Poems''. St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1975. *''Black Bagatelles''. St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1978. *''The Most Beautiful World: Fictions and sermons''. St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1981. *''The Owner of My Face: New and selected poems''. St Leonards, NSW: Paper Bark Press, 2002. Play *''A Return to the Brink''. Sydney: Currency Press / Melbourne: Playbox Theatre, 1999. Novels * The Ship on the Coin: A fable of the bourgeoisie. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1972. * A Place Among People. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1975. * Just Relations. Ringwood, Vic, & New York: Penguin, 1982. * Kisses of the Enemy. Ringwood, Vic: Penguin, 1987; New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 1987. * Captivity Captive. Melbourne: McPhee Gribble, 1988; London: Faber, 1988; New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 1988. * The Second Bridegroom. . Melbourne: McPhee Gribble, 1991; London: Faber, 1991; New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 1991. * The Grisly Wife. Sydney: Macmillan, 1993; London: Faber, 1993; New York: Farrar, Straus, & Giroux, 1993. *''A Dream More Luminous than Love: The Yandilli trilogy''. Sydney: Pan Macmillan, 1994 (includes The Second Bridegroom). * The Island in the Mind. Sydney: Pan Macmillan, 1996. * The Day We Had Hitler Home. Sydney: Picador, 2000; London: Granta, 2001. * The Last Love Story: A fairytale of the day after tomorrow. Sydney: Picador / Pan Macmillan, 2004. * Love Without Hope. Sydney: Pan Macmillan, 2007. *''The Lonely Traveller by Night''. Melbourne: Two-Up, 2008. *''Terra Incognita''. Melbourne: Two-Up, 2009. Short fiction * Silence. Sydney: Murdoch Books, 2011. Non-fiction * Focus on Andrew Sibley. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1968. * J.S. Manifold: An introduction to the man and his work. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1978. * Australia: Image of a nation, 1850-1950 (with David Moore). Sydney: Collins, 1983. *''The Australians: How they live and work'' (with Rene Gordon). South Yarra, Vic: Lloyd O'Neil, 1984. * Journey Through Australia. Richmond, Vic: Heinemann, 1988; London: J. Murray, 1988. *''The Writer and the World of the Imagination''. Armidale, NSW: University of New England (Sir Robert Madgwick Lecture), 1996. * Abolish the States! Australia's future and a $30 billion answer to our tax problem. Sydney: Pan Macmillan, 1998. *''The Australia-Korea Foundation: A brief history'' (with Chung-sŏk Sŏ}. Barton, ACT: Australia-Korea Foundation, 2010. * Popeye Never Told You: Childhood memories of the war. Sydney: Murdoch Books, 2010. Edited * New Impulses in Australian Poetry (with Thomas Shapcott}. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1968. * Australian Poetry 1970. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1970. * Poems from Prison: Jack Murray, Max Williams, Eric Mackenzie, Robin Thurston. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1973. * Australians Aware: Poems and paintings of today. Sydney: Ure Smith, 1975. * Michael Dransfield, Voyage into Solitude. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1978. * Michael Dransfield, The Second Month of Spring. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, (1980) * The Collins Book of Australian Poetry. Sydney & London: Collins, 1981. * Michael Dransfield, Collected Poems. St. Lucia & New York: University of Queensland Press, 1987. .Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Rodney Hall, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 6, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * Rodney Hall (1935– ) in the Australian Poetry Library (586 poems). ;About *Rodney Hall in the Oxford Companion to Australian Literature. * Rodney Hall at Australian Authors. *Meet an Aussie Author: Rodney Hall at ANZ LitLovers Blog. *[http://themedusavstheodalisque.blogspot.com/2011/11/silence-by-rodney-hall.html Review of Silence], The Medusa vs. the Obalisque. {Authority control|VIAF=76328043}} Category:1935 births Category:Living people Category:Australian novelists Category:Australian poets Category:Australian people of English descent Category:People from Birmingham, West Midlands Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets